Remember me
by im.miryy
Summary: SasuSaku. No había mentira en esos ojos, podías saber si Sakura mentía con solo ver sus expresivos ojos. Sakura Haruno no me recordaba. No me conocía.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok. Primero las aclaraciones. ¿Como Miry puede estar iniciando un nuevo fic sin terminar los otros dos que lleva? Y les aseguro que yo pensaría igual, pero creanme que es difícil hallar inspiración, con la escuela y todo ese rollo. So, ¡¡perdónenme!! Pero tenia que escribir esto, la historia llego de un instante y tenia que aprovechar. Continuare mi fic de "**Amando a tu sombra", **de hecho ya llevo medio capitulo escrito; ¡piedad por favor! Respecto a **"Different World",** estoy pensando seriamente en descontinuarla, no se. Bueno, creo suficientes aclaraciones, aquí les dejo otro escrito. Y si, Miry se esforzara para finalizar o mínimo actualizar este fic. Dependiendo de los review que Miry reciba )**

**Disclaimer: ¡Una vez soñé con poseer a Naruto! Desgraciadamente estaba bajo fuertes dosis de antibiótico, entonces creo Masashi Kishimoto nunca me lo cedió. Espero volver a tener un sueño así.**

**La historia será en 1era persona, alternando de Sasuke a Sakura y así sucesivamente. En caso de que haya flashbacks o se requiera decirlo en 3ra persona se los comunicare antes. Ahora disfruten la función.**

**So, who are you?**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

"_Sakura, eh"_

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_¿Naruto?"_

Si, después de mi ligero enfrentamiento con los de la Hoja. Después de haber cortado los lazos que me unían a ellos.

Cuanto habrá pasado, unos 2, 3 años. No lo se. El tiempo se convierte en algo sin importancia cuando tienes un deber que cumplir.

Una venganza que realizar.

Pero ahora, todo por lo que había luchado daba sus frutos. Abandonar Konoha, unirme a Orochimaru para después derrotarle, formar Hebi. Todo había funcionado.

Frente a mi estaba la razón de mi odio, ahora sin vida.

Si, mí querido hermano mayor. Itachi.

Durante mucho tiempo lo considere mi mayor rival. Lo considere un modelo a seguir. Un hermano que cualquiera hubiera querido tener. Claro, eso fue antes de la masacre de nuestro clan. Antes de que matara a _nuestros_ padres.

Ahora, siendo yo el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, solo podía considerarlo como: Itachi, el traicionero de los Uchiha. Una basura como el no merece llevar nuestro apellido. _Mi_ apellido.

Pero, el que por fin acabara mi venganza no me daba la satisfacción que creía iba a sentir. No me hacia sentir tranquilo. Simplemente me hacia sentir nada.

¿Ahora que?

Era estupido preguntarse eso cuando tu razón de vida se había esfumado. No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo siguiente cuando por fin matara a Itachi. El futuro no importaba, solo el presente.

Bien, ahora el presente ha alcanzado el futuro. Maté a Itachi, ¿ahora que?

En este momento podría morir y no significaría nada para mí. Ya no tenia que sobrevivir. Ya no tenía nada que hacer.

"_Matar a cierta persona y resurgir mi clan"_

Eso es. Resurgir mi clan.

Claro que no lo haría con la primera mujer que se me pusiera encima. Ella tenía que demostrar comportarse como la mujer de un Uchiha. Tal vez pasaría tiempo para encontrarla, mientras podría intentar ser un shinobi normal.

Y que mejor lugar que la villa a la que alguna vez considere mi hogar.

Konoha.

Estaba seguro no me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Seguramente tratarían de encancelarme y ver que hacer conmigo. Pero que más daba. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, otros dos o tres años encerrado no afectarían.

Fije mí vista por última vez al cuerpo de Itachi. Solo para asegurarme, con mi katana atravesé de nuevo su corazón.

Solo para asegurarme.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alto, por favor identifique…"

Parece haberse quedado sin habla al realizar con quien estaba hablando.

Estupido shinobi mediocre.

"Necesito hablar con la Hokage"

"¿Co-con Hokage-sama?"

Si idiota, con ella. ¿No lo acabo de decir?

"Hn"

Otro aparece detrás del shinobi. Me mira algo sorprendido pero inmediatamente frunce el ceño. Por lo menos este sabe como actuar cuando tienes a un traicionero frente a ti.

"Uchiha Sasuke" llama con dureza "eres considerado un criminal de rango S. No podemos permitirte entrar a Konoha sin la seguridad necesaria, aunque hayas llegado por voluntad propia"

Si, se que significa eso. Inmediatamente el primero, algo atemorizado, saca unas esposas y las coloca en mis manos. Pude haberme divertido un poco más negándome, pero eso solo aumentaría mi mala reputación. Así que deje que hicieran lo que querían.

"Nosotros te acompañaremos para presenciar a Godaime-sama"

"Hn"

Uno de ellos se pone delante de mí y el otro atrás, atravesando las puertas de la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Al pasar por las calles hacia la oficina de la Hokage, la gente que no me conoce se atemoriza con el simple hecho de ir esposado y con una escolta alrededor de mí. Sin embargo hay quienes me reconocen.

"Ese no es…"

"¡Uchiha Sasuke!"

"¿Por fin lo atraparon?"

"¿Es seguro que solo traiga dos shinobi como escolta?"

Murmullos y más murmullos. Solo pasó frente a ellos sin dejar de mirar al frente. No tengo el porque mirarlos.

Hasta que mis ojos alcanzan diferenciar un cabellera larga y rubia. La observo de reojo. Ino Yamanaka esta con las manos en la boca y sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal. Parece sorprendida, para variar.

"Sa…suke-kun"

De nuevo poso mi vista al frente. Seguramente avisara a todos mis excompañeros sobre mí. Es estupido pensar que me recibirán con alegría al verme, se comportaran fríos y distantes. Espero así sea.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegamos a la puerta de Tsunade. Tocan la puerta para ser recibida con un gruñido y después la voz de una mujer claramente molesta.

"¿Quién diablos es?"

"Hokage-sama, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted"

"Díganle que se largue y regrese mas tarde"

"Tsunade-sama, tiene que recibirlo" La voz de otra mujer a manera de reproche.

"¡Bah! Esta bien. Dejen a ese hijo de su…"

"¡Pasen por favor!" grita mas fuerte la otra voz.

Al estar ya enfrente del escritorio, dirijo mi vista a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh"

"Hn"

"No hubo complicaciones durante su traslado. Llego a voluntado propia"

Hubo un breve silencio. Donde solo hubo contacto visual entre ella y yo.

"Déjenos solos y quitenle las esposas"

"Pe-pero Tsunade-sama"

"Shizune, se lo que hago"

Parece confiada. Como sabe que no tratare de hacer algo cuando nos hallemos solos.

En un instante mis manos son liberadas y después puedo escuchar el abrir y cerrar la puerta. Estando ahora Tsunade, Shizune y yo.

"Si llegaste aquí por tu cuenta solo puede decir una cosa"

Shizune me mira como si estuviera maldito…

Y que decir, puede que tenga razón.

"Mataste a Itachi"

No contesto, ¿para que dar explicaciones a lo obvio? Tsunade parece notarlo.

"Entonces la pregunta es, ¿cuáles son tus razones para volver aquí?"

Al no tener respuesta de mi parte, suspira cansinamente y saca una botella, de lo que me parece es sake.

"Sabes que no eres muy bienvenido aquí" Toma un trago largo y continua "Eres considerado una traidor y criminal de rango S. Te negaste a volver por más que Sakura y Naruto intentaron traerte de vuelta. Ahora, ¿quieres simplemente regresar y que te dejemos vivir aquí en paz?"

Me parece bastante bien, que me dejen vivir en paz.

"No puedo tomar esta decisión por mi cuenta. Tengo que informar a los demás lideres de la villa"

Los clanes de la aldea, donde una vez estuvo el gran clan Uchiha.

"Por el momento serás encarcelado hasta que lleguemos a una conclusión. ¿Esta claro?"

"Tengo opción" dije con sarcasmo. Tsunade tan solo da otro sorbo a su botella, quizá para calmarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era ya la segunda semana desde mi encarcelamiento en la prisión de Konoha.

Tsunade mando que me pusieran en una celda alejada y que no recibiera visitas. Cosa que agradecí mucho.

Dos shinobi cuidaban la puerta de mi celda. Constantemente los escuchaba platicar en voz baja para yo no escucharlos, cosa que no funcionaba.

"Escuche a Tsunade-sama diciendo que Uchiha Sasuke por fin a eliminado a Itachi"

"Ahora que Itachi esta muerto puede que quiera volver para tener una vida como antes"

"¿Después de que nos traicionara por Orochimaru? Esta muy equivocado"

"Si, pero…" hubo una pequeña pausa "al final, lo mato. Yo creo que eso le da mucho crédito"

"Aunque haya matado a todo miembro de Akatsuki, una traición es una traición. Yo no creo poder verle como un compañero, si es que le perdonan sus cargos"

"Pero, imaginate tener de nuestro lado a Uchiha Sasuke. El único que ha derrotado a dos criminales de rango "S"; Konoha estaría en bastante ventaja. La pensarían dos veces antes de atacarnos."

"De que sirve eso sino tienes confianza en el. Quien sabe si nuevamente intenta irse y dejarnos a nuestra merced."

Bien, tengo suficiente con la estupida conversación que mantienen. Platicando sobre mí, sabiendo que yo estoy dentro. Que falta de educación.

Sin embargo, antes de mi intervención otra persona los callo por mí.

"Lleven a Uchiha Sasuke a mi oficina. Le daremos el veredicto final"

"S-si, Hokage-sama" tartamudeo uno. ¿Una mujer poniéndolos nerviosos? Eso era más que patético.

Enseguida me esposaron y dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage. ¿A que conclusión habrán llegado? No tengo idea, tampoco me importa. Si decidieron encerrarme, lo único que lamentare es escuchar a esos idiotas hablando de mí; en caso de que no… Entonces comenzaría mi nuevo reto.

"Uchiha Sasuke" fue lo primero que escuche de Tsunade.

"Hemos visto tu caso con cautela, después de analizarlo por 14 días hemos decidido lo siguiente" Tomo un papel frente a ella y comenzó a leerlo. "Se te dará la oportunidad de estar libre en Konoha, pero tendrás alguien que te vigile durante un periodo de tiempo. Podrás participar en misiones o ser parte de escuadrones, sin embargo, al tratarse de misiones de rango "A" o "S" te serán negadas." Dejo el papel en la mesa.

Había contado con la vigilancia, pero no tener misiones de rango "A" o "S" no lo tenía previsto. Mientras no tenga que ir rescatando gatos o ese tipo de mierda, estaría bien.

"Estas son las únicas reglas que tenemos para ti Uchiha. Compórtate debidamente y si te ganas nuestra confianza, te serán quitadas." Miró al ninja tras de mi y cabeceo. Después de eso me fueron quitadas las esposas.

"Eres libre hasta cierto limite, mañana te mandare llamar por si alguna otra cosa se presenta."

"Hn" Tome eso como un puedes retirarte, así que me acerque a la puerta para irme. Antes de eso Tsunade me nombre otra vez.

"Las cosas pueden que hayan cambiado después de tu partida. Solo una advertencia"

¿Diferentes? Hn, bueno eso ya lo averiguare.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mi impresión respecto a lo que dijo Tsunade fue que los aldeanos ahora me tendrán miedo o se comportaran distantes. Pero ya lo dije antes, prefiero me apliquen eso a que comiencen a molestarme. Tendré muchas molestias con esas reglas para todavía lidiar con otras.

Hablando de eso, puedo diferenciar una.

Delante de mí esta mi antigua compañera de equipo, mi molestia numero 2. La numero uno es Naruto; aunque tal vez ahora estén empatados.

La miro de pies a cabeza, ella parece aun no notarme. Pero si la kunoichi había crecido, vestía el mismo traje que le vi hace tres años, con la excepción que ahora le lucia mejor. Y, ¿era mi imaginación o la blusa es ahora mucho mas pegada a su pecho? Debo admitir que le queda bastante bien. Su cara no parece haber cambiado en lo absoluto, los mismos orbes verdes de cuando tenia 12 años. Su cabello aun de ese color único, con la diferencia de estar un poco mas largo que antes.

Todo eso no puede pertenecer a otra mas que Haruno Sakura.

No me muevo a propósito, para que ella tropiece conmigo. ¿Es que acaso no puedo divertirme un poco? Sakura ha estado enamorada de mí desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando éramos el equipo 7 se preocupaba mas en lo que pensaba de ella que en entrenar. Una vez se lo dije y creo le dolió. Claro no con esas palabras, fue algo como: "Naruto es mas fuerte que tu", con eso basto.

Suficiente con los recuerdos. Tengo que enfocarme en el presente.

Sakura al fin enfoco su vista en mí.

Empezaba el show.

Me miro algo extrañada, como si se tratara de un fantasma. Acto siguiente, se desmayo. No pensé que el tan solo verme le causara un desmayo.

Observe a mi alrededor, no había nadie mas. Así que me acerque a ella, la zarandee un poco.

"Oye" pero no recibí respuesta.

Imposible. Ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con ella y ya esta molestándome.

Sakura es la única que puede hacer eso.

"Sakura" llame mas fuerte. Abrió un poco sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, para después gritar y alejarse de mí.

Que diablos le pasaba.

"Sakura, en verdad estas siendo muy molesta" Note como sus ojos al instante adquirieron un brillo de enojo.

"¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? ¿Crees que puedes llamar a la gente molestia sin siquiera conocerla?" grito.

¿Sin siquiera conocerla? Muy bien la situación se estaba poniendo extraña.

"¿Me dices eso a mi cuando tu te desmayas con el solo verme?" Pregunto de vuelta.

"No me desmaye por tus encantos tenlo por seguro" contesto algo sonrojada, no se si de coraje o nervios. "Fue porque… porque…"

"No tengo todo el día, sabes" digo con aburrimiento.

"¿Y por que tengo que decirte?" toma de nuevo su tono de enojo. "Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme cuando te vi, no pude controlarme."

"Escucha Sakura" dije sin importancia. "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento en lugar de estar escuchándote decir tonterías."

"Puedes dejar de decir mi nombre. Me asusta el que lo sepas, cuando ni siquiera se el tuyo"

¿Sin saber el mío? Pero si antes parecía ser la única palabra que sabia decir "Sasuke-kun".

"¿Me quieres decir que no me conoces?"

"Exacto" Sus ojos verdes me miraron intrigantes al preguntar lo siguiente:

"¿Quién eres?"

No había mentira en esos ojos, podías saber si Sakura mentía con solo verla a sus expresivos ojos.

Sakura Haruno no me recordaba.

No me conocía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Primer capitulo terminado! Dejen sus review para saber si continúo o claramente es una ofensa para Fanfiction y debo quitarlo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado. Y recuerden darle clic en "Go" para un review, o historia favorita, etc., etc. No me quejare )**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Miry no puede ser mas feliz cuando revisa su correo y encuentra muchos de Fanfiction… Gracias por sus votos de confianza, por lo que me dijeron la historia va por buen camino y espero mantenerlos así…**

**Ahora¡showtime!**

**Disclaimer: Si Naruto de alguna manera me perteneciera se lo daría a otro escritor de Fanfiction mas calificado que yo. Porque tan magnifica historia no merece mi metida de pata.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Abro mis ojos para encontrarme en una completa oscuridad. Miro alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien conocido aparezca y me guié en este camino. Pero no hay nadie, nadie a quien acudir._

_Comienzo a correr gritando nombres de conocidos, pero el eco es quien me responde._

_La desesperación me gana. Odio estar sola. No recuerdo como es que llego mi fobia a la soledad, simplemente odio estar sola._

_De repente voces se hacen presentes, pero como si estuvieran siendo interrumpidas._

"_Mi nombre es…"_

"…_matar a cierta persona"_

"_Soy un vengador…"_

"…_debo obtener poder"_

_Las voces se hacen más fuertes con cada paso que doy. Si sigo corriendo, tal vez… tal vez conozca al dueño de esa voz. Pero, ahora también puedo escuchar mi voz; y al igual que la otra, suena con interferencia._

"…_-kun"_

"_Eres…molesta"_

"…_gritare si te vas"_

"…_gracias"_

_Un poco más, puedo ver la silueta de alguien. Solo un poco…_

"¡Sakura, no vas a abrir de una buena vez!" me despierta la voz de quien creo es Ino.

Demonios. Olvide que iba a venir¿quién en su sano juicio despierta un sábado a las 7 de la mañana?

Me estiro un poco al estar levantada y me dirijo a la puerta para abrirle. No me interesa mucho como me vea, no es la primera vez que me despierta de esta manera.

"¡Buenos días frentudita!" Saluda con gran entusiasmo a lo que solo gruño en respuesta.

"Parece que alguien se levanto de malas ahora" Toma asiento en mi sillón mientras recarga sus pies en la mesita de en medio de la sala.

"Creo no dormí lo suficiente" aclaro mientras lanzo un bostezo.

"Se nota. ¿Tuviste pesadillas o algo?"

"Pues" trato de recordar lo que soñaba antes de despertar, sin resultado alguno. "Creo sí, pero no lo recuerdo"

"¿Segura? Intenta un poco mas" me anima, muy interesada para mi gusto.

"Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo" contesto de mala gana. "Creo estaba corriendo o algo así"

Ino me ve como esperando otra cosa, yo solo la observo sin saber que es lo que espera.

"Ya deja de verme así. Casi siempre sueño cosas sin sentido, es muy normal para mi" Me dirigí al refrigerador para servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja. Lo que sea para evitar aquella torpe conversación.

"¿Sabias que lo que sueñas puede ser muchas veces algo que paso?" Me siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña barra que poseía.

"No, no sabia. Y sinceramente no me importa cerdita" Tome un vaso para servirle un poco de mi jugo. Sentía aun su mirada fija en mi, como queriéndome sacar la verdad. Pero¿cuál verdad? La ignoro y solo le doy el vaso.

Al final suspira, tomándolo.

"Sakura, en serio necesito mucha ayuda con los planes de la boda". Yo le sonreí, bastante agradecida por dejar de comportarse como mi psiquiatra.

"Todo saldrá bien. Shikamaru te quiere y ya lo demas sale restando"

"Si, lo se. Pero ya sabes lo que casi todos opinan: son muy jóvenes para casarse." Suspira nuevamente ahora con mayor pesadez.

"Que a ti te valga lo que otros piensen" animo con energía. "¿Desde cuando a Ino Yamanaka le interesa lo que otros opinan?" Se ríe ante mi comentario. Es la única manera en que la puedo alegrar.

"Tienes razón" se levanta de improviso y me toma de la mano.

"Que rayos. Ino¿a donde vamos?" Pregunto confundida ante su reacción. Sonríe de oreja a oreja para después jalarme hacia la puerta.

"Me ayudaras a escoger el vestido"

"Creí que ya lo tenias seleccionado" Ino en ocasiones me asusta. Puede pasar de un estado a otro en una milésima de segundos.

"Si, pero pensándolo bien no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi. Deja de quejarte y sígueme"

Me dejo llevar, ya que. Cuando a Ino se le ocurre algo es muy, pero muy difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer. Le tengo mucha paciencia. Demasiada.

¿Quien sigue a una amiga a comprar su vestido de novia recién levantada y en pijama?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de 3 interminables horas, Ino por fin se decidió por un vestido. No se ni porque me pidió, o exigió, que la acompañara si al ultimo lo compraba de todas maneras. Al final me dejó porque iba a reunirse con Shikamaru para escoger las flores. Creo el pobre de Shikamaru sufrirá otras 3 horas más con ella.

Aunque me hubiera gustado regresar a mi casa y dormir un poco más, no tuve mas remedio que ir, pero solo a cambiarme. No creo que a Tsunade-shishiou le hubiera dado gracia verme de esa manera. Como voy a entrenar, optó por usar mi uniforme de combate. Que vendría siendo el que siempre uso.

Ahora me dirijo a la oficina de la Hokage. Últimamente Tsunade-shishiou ha estado muy ocupada con un caso especial e importante. Tanto que ni yo podía saber de que se trataba. No me moleste. Solo me entro un poco de… curiosidad.

De tan adentrada que estoy a mis pensamientos no tengo la vista al frente. No me interesa mucho ya que conozco las calles de Konoha de memoria. Se donde doblar, donde rodear. En fin, no por nada es la aldea donde crecí.

En marzo había cumplido ya 18 años en Konoha. No puedo evitar ponerme nostálgica al ver cuanto hemos logrado mis compañeros, los antiguos rookies, y por supuesto yo.

Hyuga Hinata estaba más que atareada por las cosas de su clan. Su primo, Hyuga Neji, es ahora un anbu reconocido, siempre esta en misiones. Inuzuka Kiba es un jounin al cargo de un grupo de genins; al igual que Chouji y Tenten. Nara Shikamaru es un gran estratega y trabaja en el mismo escuadrón que Aburame Shino. Ino, había obtenido un lugar en la academia como maestra; aunque siempre se este quejando de los diablos que le tocaron de alumnos. Y Naruto, ahora es un jounin, a futuro seguramente se convertirá en un anbu. El y yo aun hacemos equipo con Kakashi. Siempre hemos sido 3 desde que Sai regreso a la raíz. Han querido agrupar a otros con nosotros, pero siempre pasan cosas desagradables: mueren, huyen, renuncian. Debo admitir que Sai era un gran compañero, y con el tiempo también un gran amigo.

Pero, no llenaba completamente ese lugar.

Era como si faltase algo…

O mejor dicho alguien.

Me falta un poco para llegar a la oficina de la Hokage. Al estar cerca de la entrada siento una presencia frente a mí. Es un muchacho. Uno que no había visto.

"_Mi nombre es…"_

"…_matar a cierta persona"_

"_Soy un vengador…"_

"…_debo obtener poder"_

Espera, eso ya lo he escuchado.

"…_-kun"_

"_Eres…molesta"_

"…_gritare si te vas"_

"…_gracias"_

…Eso también. Me duele la cabeza, en verdad me duele mucho. Siento como si fuera a…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oye"

Alguien me habla. Pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, me duele mucho mi cabeza.

"Sakura"

La voz no me es conocida. Vamos Haruno abre los ojos y veras quien es.

Finalmente con pesadez lo logre, para encontrarme con el mismo muchacho de hace unos momentos. La cercanía y la familiaridad con que me hablo hicieron que reaccionara de una manera… algo absurda. Grite y me aleje arrastrándome hacia atrás.

Su mirada me intimida; es fría y sin emoción.

Pero vamos, no debo demostrar temor.

"Sakura, en verdad estas siendo muy molesta"

¿Molesta? Pero como se atreve.

"¿¡Que demonios te pasa¿Crees que puedes llamar a la gente molestia sin siquiera conocerla?"

Este tipo si que merecía un premio. En la primera platica que tengo con el en verdad me esta haciendo enojar. Normalmente no soy así de grosera con los extraños.

Pero este se lo merece.

"¿Me dices eso a mi cuando tu te desmayas con el solo verme?"

"No me desmaye por tus encantos tenlo por seguro. Fue porque… porque…"

Bueno, no es que este del todo mal. No esta nada mal.

¡Concéntrate Haruno! Da una explicación lógica.

"No tengo todo el día, sabes"

¡Que engreído, arrogante, presumido!

"¿Y por que tengo que decirte? Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme cuando te vi, no pude controlarme."

"Escucha Sakura. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento en lugar de estar escuchándote decir tonterías"

Es la segunda vez que me llama por mi nombre. ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

"Puedes dejar de decir mi nombre. Me asusta el que lo sepas, cuando ni siquiera se el tuyo"

"¿Me quieres decir que no me conoces?"

Hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo.

"Exacto." Sus ojos observan los míos, como si quisieran saber que no miento.

"¿Quién eres?"

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio en el cual el sigue con su mirada fija a mis ojos. No cederé, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. Aunque debo admitir que sus ojos siguen intimidándome.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Escucho a lo lejos. Esa voz solo le pertenece a…

"Naruto" llamo en voz baja.

En un instante su sonrisa es cambiada por una de desconcierto. Ahora ve al chico que esta frente a mí.

"…Tu" Logra decir torpemente.

Miro de Naruto al chico de ojos negros.

¿Se conocen?

En un instante Naruto cobra la compostura. Hace una media sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?" Pregunta con familiaridad.

"Mucho tiempo" La pelea de mirada pasa a ser ahora entre el tipo desconocido y Naruto.

Los observo por un rato, hasta que se convierte en algo aburrido.

Finalmente Naruto fija su vista en mí. Extrañamente, me sonríe. Una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Sakura-chan¿no deberías ir con la abuela Tsunade?"

¡Tsunade-shishiou! Ya era tardísimo.

"¡Ah, es cierto! Me tengo que ir Naruto"

No queda tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para despedirme de aquella persona. Seguramente Naruto platicara con el, ya que parecían conocerse.

Algo extraño. Pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora.

Me acerco a la puerta de la Hokage. Miro el reloj, no es tan tarde como pensaba; sin embargo no me gustaba hacer esperar a una persona tan importante como Tsunade. Toco la puerta y espero que Shizune me reciba.

"Sakura-san, pasa por favor Tsunade-sama te estaba esperando"

Obedezco a mi hermana mayor, como dice Tsunade, y paso con normalidad. Casi a diario escucho las mismas palabras, al igual que cruzo la misma puerta. Tsunade-shishiou esta sentada con la barbilla recargada en sus manos.

"Ah, Sakura" Saluda como si saliera de un transe. "Siéntate por favor"

Me observa por un breve tiempo, así como lo hizo Ino y también el tal Sasuke.

¡¿Porque todos parecen querer leer mis pensamientos?!

"Sakura. Quiero discutir un tema contigo"

"Dígame"

"¿Recuerdas el caso importante del que te platique?"

Como olvidarlo, si casi sobornaba a Shizune porque me contara de qué se trataba.

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"He terminado con el. Así que podremos seguir con tu entrenamiento como antes"

Hn. Yo pensaba me iba a contar un poco del caso.

"Me alegra oír eso"

"Pero eso no es lo que quiero consultarte"

Tsunade-shishiou no es tan cuidadosa al decirme las cosas. Siempre las dice directamente, aunque en esta ocasión no es así.

"Como sabes, el equipo Kakashi aun esta sin un miembro. Los escuadrones constan con regularidad de 4 integrantes, ustedes solo son 3. Desde la salida de Sai ha sido así, pero algunos lideres de Konoha han decidido que eso debe terminar"

No pude evitar sentir un poco de decepción al saber de que se trataba el tema que quería discutir. No entiendo porque a fuerzas necesitaban ser 4, los 3 trabajamos como un excelente equipo.

"Ellos me han recomendado a una persona en especial."

Ya escuchaba los reclamos de Naruto al no poder llevarse bien con el nuevo miembro. Siempre es igual. Nunca llenan sus expectativas.

"Esa persona es Uchiha Sasuke"

Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Dónde escuche ese nombre antes?

Ah si. Naruto e Ino antes me preguntaban por el. Pero yo no lo conozco, y no se porque el solo escuchar su nombre me da la impresión de no llevarme bien con el.

Llámenme loca, pero así es.

"¿Ya se lo ha dicho a Naruto?"

"Precisamente a el también lo cite. Veo que el muy impuntual no llega aun"

"Lo que pasa es que esta hablando con un chico que nos encontramos" Digo con casualidad. Tsunade permaneció callada durante un rato.

"¿Ese chico tiene ojos y cabello negro?"

¿Eh¿También lo conoce?

Asiento con la cabeza para que después ella suspire.

"Shizune por favor llama a Naruto. Las cosas se me adelantaron"

"Enseguida Tsunade-sama" Se retiro casi al instante.

"¿Sakura, que tanto sabes de Uchiha Sasuke?" Pregunta con interés.

Medito un poco que tanto conozco de este sujeto.

"Lo que me ha dicho Naruto"

"Y que te ha dicho Naruto"

Le miro extrañada. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, pero aun así respondo.

"Pues, que antes vivía en esta aldea. Creo menciono algo de que se fue porque pensaba que la villa era una perdida de tiempo"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Si, solo eso"

Se recarga por completo en su silla, no dice nada más. Seguramente aun el caso anterior la tiene con dudas o espera ver la reacción que tomaremos Naruto y yo con el tal Sasuke. Había escuchado muy poco de él, Naruto evitaba hablar del tema. En realidad a mí nunca me intereso saber sobre ese tal Uchiha Sasuke.

Hasta ahora.

"Tsunade-sama. Ya llego" Anuncio Shizune, se veía preocupada.

"Hazlo pasar"

Escuche como la puerta se abre y cierra. De inmediato la voz de Naruto se escucha por todo la oficina.

Siempre tan ruidoso.

"Mas vale que sea bueno el porque me llamaste. Estaba muy ocupado con…"

"No me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu vida personal. Solo te informare sobre la decisión que se tomo" Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y después en Naruto nuevamente.

"Tendrán un nuevo miembro. Cállate Naruto aun no acabo" Grito al notar que abrió la boca. "Los lideres pensaron que seria mejor para el equipo Kakashi en tener a Uchiha Sasuke en su equipo"

Bien, no escuchaba los reclamos.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Naruto no se estaba quejando. Eso no se veía todos los días.

"Kakashi ya ha sido informado. Mañana será su primer día"

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta Naruto después de un rato.

"Aun no. Necesito hablar contigo" Me mira y sonríe "Te puedes retirar Sakura. Al terminar con Kakashi te quiero en mi oficina de inmediato. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si, Tsunade-shishiou"

Me levanto de la silla y salgo. Me hubiera gustado quedarme para escuchar que hablaba con Naruto. Seguramente era una amenaza para tratar bien al tal Sasuke.

Al estar finalmente fuera, miro ambos lados para ver si el chico de cabello negro se fue.

Como si me fuera a esperar un completo desconocido.

¡Despierta Haruno!

De regreso a casa medito un poco más a fondo lo que había pasado.

Un chico se sabe mi nombre. Lo que me lleva a pensar¿cómo diablos lo supo? Para acabar yo no se el de él. Bueno, ni que importara. Después de comportarse como el idiota de hoy, no me quedan muchas ganas de conocerlo. Espero solo venga de visita a Konoha y se vaya.

Lo segundo mas extraño fue el desmayarme. ¡No puedo creer que me haya desmayado! Luego el muy estupido piensa que fue por él. ¡Ha! Ni aunque tuviera 12 años soy tan tonta como para fijarme en un tipo así.

Nunca me enamoraría de un hombre arrogante y frío como era él.

De eso estoy más que segura.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡2do capitulo up! Espero haya sido de su agrado. Pensaba hacerlo mas largo, pero en fin.**

**Sakura no sabe que su nuevo compañero es quien se encontró. Le dará un dolor de cabeza ahora que no recuerda nada de Sasuke.**

**Preguntaron como es que Sakura pierde la memoria. Paciencia mis jóvenes lectores. En el próximo capitulo llegara la respuesta.**

**Como siempre dejen sus amados review que son el fuente de mi inspiración. ¡Los adoro a todos!**

**Se despide**

**miry-chan**

**PD**

The dark of light:** Tu comentario me hizo reir. Lo de ofensa para FF era una forma para exagerar. Me gusta exagerar. Pero en verdad yo me **amo** mucho. Estoy enamorada de mi misma n-n… En fin gracias por tu review y hacerme reír un rato.**


End file.
